The End Of The Whole Mess: A Jean Havoc One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Simone...a newly appointed Colonel in the military, has a crush on the most unlucky guy when it comes to love. Jean Havoc. With Roy hitting on her all the time, that's the only the Havoc ever sees...will they ever realize their feelings?


The End Of The Whole Mess

Footsteps echoing through the corridors, that was all you could hear as Simone Amery headed to her ex-Colonel office. She had been promoted to the rank of Colonel recently, though the man didn't seem to get it though his head. She slammed open the door and glared at the smug look on his face. "Roy Mustang, I don't have time for your nonsense! I have paperwork that I have to get done! Something you have _obviously _never heard of!" Simone said, stomping up and slamming her hands on his desk. This caused the smirk on Roy Mustang's face to widen, "Oh…so then why are you in here now Simone?" He asked. She glanced away, hoping he wouldn't see the light tinge on her cheeks. She had a reason alright, and that reason had a name.

_Jean Havoc_

To her, nothing compared to him. You could say that it was love at first sight for the 22 year old Colonel. She was the youngest person in known history to make the rank of Colonel at such a young age, but that didn't matter to her. To be quite honest, she wasn't sure if she was going to take the job. If she did, that meant that she wouldn't be close to Havoc…she wouldn't get to see his adorable smile every day, wouldn't get to hear his mesmerizing voice. It took her weeks to decide if she would actually take the position, but her mind was made up after a conversation with said man.

-----FLASHBACKNESS-----

_Sitting in a chair, Simone sprawled herself out over the table. "Nhg…I don't know what to do…" She muttered to herself, thinking that she was alone. Boy was she wrong. A quick "ahem" and she lifted herself up and looked across from her. There sat the one thing getting in her way of decided what to do with her future, Jean Havoc. "What are you mumbling about there Amery?" He asked, grinning. She hated that he called her by her last name, was that anyway to get closer to him? Simone sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to keep her cool, "I just don't know what I should do. It would be best to take the job…but then I'd be leaving someone behind. What should I do Havoc?" She asked. Way to go, calling him by his last name…just genius. Havoc sighed, plucking the toothpick out of his mouth and tossing it in the trash can. He was trying to cut back on the smoking thing…it just wasn't going to well for him._

_"Depends on what you mean. You're leaving someone behind?" He questioned, also leaning back in his chair. Slowly Simone nodded, maybe now was when she would be able to tell him. "Y-You see...there's this guy that I really care about. And if I take this job…we'd get separated, and I don't even know what he thinks about it." She said, her gaze dropping to her lap. A small thud was heard as Havoc leaned forward, setting his arms on the table. "You should take it. Whoever the guy is, I bet he'll be happy for you. And it's not like you aren't ever going to see him again, right?" He said, grinning once again. It was that same grin that caused Simone to blush whenever she thought about him. She clenched a portion of her uniform in her hands, 'Jean…if you only knew. I wish…' She thought, and then looked up at him. A smile broke out on her face, "You're right! Thanks a bunch buddy!" She said, standing up. After she walked out the door to go tell the Fuehrer her decision, Havoc sighed. "She probably fell for the Colonel and his amazing charm…" He frowned and pulled out a cigarette. Maybe Roy was part of the reason he couldn't quit. Whatever, he lit it up and took a puff._

-------Present------

"I wanted to see if you were still slacking off. _And _to tell you that what you're doing isn't any way to get to the top? Just so you know…if you keep this up, I'll have to take the position of Fuehrer from right under your nose. So it your butt in gear and start doing your work!" Simone said, glaring at Mustang who just kept that cocky smirk on his face. "I don't think that is the entire reason…Simone. I think there's someone bringing you back here, someone…you _want_." He said, baring his canines. Simone stopped dead in her tracks…he didn't know did he? And if he did, would he be the asshole he usually was and tell Havoc? This was bad; Simone had to cover for herself. "N-No of course not! Work always comes first Roy! You know that!" She said, she didn't even sound convincing to herself.

Running his fingers through his hair, Roy looked at the brown-haired beauty that was standing in front of him. "I see you looking at me everyday…_Simone_." He said. What was this? Roy…was hitting on her? This was a joke right…this was just too funny. Simone blinked a few times and then she looked at Hawkeye, but pointed to Roy. "This guy…he actually thinks that I would fall for his stupid charms…? Like…really?" She said, trying her hardest not to laugh. This was a good thing at least, it meant he didn't know about her feelings for Havoc. Roy stared at Simone and he chuckled a bit, "Simone…I know your feelings, you don't have to hide it anymore." He said, standing up and walking around his desk to place a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at his hand and then looked away, but in that instant…she saw that Havoc had opened the door.

The look on Havoc's face…it wasn't shock…it was more along the lines of depression. Once again the amazing Roy Mustang had another girlfriend, and here Havoc thought that he _might_ actually have a chance with a girl. Turns out not because here Roy was, getting close to her…Havoc averted his eyes and turned away, walking back out the door. Hawkeye glanced over to where Havoc had been and then turned to Roy, a frown on her face. "Colonel Amery…why don't you tell Colonel Mustang…_exactly_ what is on your mind." She said, crossing her arms.

Riza Hawkeye was just as her name said, like a hawk. It was like she could see everything. While Simone was a part of her unit, she had often witnessed Simone taking glances at Havoc, as if she was studying him, or debating on if she was going to talk to him. But from what Hawkeye had seen, she had never gathered the courage to tell Havoc her feelings, and now it might be too late. Havoc might have gotten the wrong idea, seeing Roy so close to Simone. And…somewhere in Hawkeye's heart there was a secret…all of Roy's flirting…made her a bit upset. If she didn't know better, she might have fallen for the man whore himself.

Simone gasped slightly and looked over to Hawkeye who just nodded. Simone sighed and took Roy's hand, letting it drop to his side. She looked up at him, determined and said, "Colonel Roy Mustang. This is me…Simone Amery…telling you, I have absolutely no interest in you whatsoever. I already have someone that I like…and I think that my chances with him have greatly decreased, but that won't stop me from trying. So if you don't mind…back off please." Roy stood in shock, how was this possible? Him, the great, lady killing Roy Mustang…had just been rejected. _Rejected_.

Simone glanced at Hawkeye, who had a small smile on her face and nodded. Simone quickly walked out of Mustang's office, hoping Hawkeye would take her own advice and let Roy know how she felt about him. Who knows…maybe they would end up as an item. Simone smiled to herself as she searched the halls, looking for her favorite two toned haired lieutenant.

The Mess Hall: Checked, not in.  
The South Wing: Checked, not in.  
The East Wing: Checked, not in.  
Her Office: Checked…wait, why would he be in here?!  
The Fuehrer's Office: Checked, not in.

Where the hell was Jean Havoc?!  
Why sitting outside under a tree smoking of course.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Havoc pulled it out of his mouth and sighed. He shouldn't keep taking it like this, no matter what girl it was, Mustang would steal her away. Even if he had barely met a girl…she was instantly hooked…it was like Roy Mustang was some forbidden drug that all the women had to get a taste of. Putting the bud back in his lips, Havoc leaned back and closed his eyes. Just sitting out here for a while should not only kill some time, but get his mind off of the girl that he had just failed to get. His peace and quiet was cut off when he heard a female voice yell, "Oi! You! Sergeant! Have you seen Havoc?!" He opened an eye, that voice almost sounded like…

"Ah-! There you are! Havoc!" Simone said, running up to him, dropping to her knees to be at level with him. Havoc blinked when she gently took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked him in the eyes. "I think we are both _really_ stupid." She said, throwing the cigarette to the side. He glanced over at it in one of those, "b-but I like the cigarette…" looks. Simone inhaled and put her hands on either side of his face, turning his head back to her, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Again, all that Havoc could do was blink…what the hell was Simone doing? He got his answer soon enough.

Quickly and gently Simone crashed her lips against his, catching him a bit…no…just catching him _completely_ off guard. It took a second, but a small smile came to Havoc's lips as he kissed back, moving one of his hands behind her head. Simone pulled away, "I've kept it to myself for too long…Jean Havoc…I'm in love with you…and it's driving me insane, not being with you." She said, staring into his piercing blue eyes. The grin that also drove her insane, appeared on his face and he crashed his lips against hers once more. Simone melted into the kiss, leaning forward in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Though her plan failed, causing him to fall backwards and she ended up lying on top of him.

Breaking the kiss, Simone stuttered apologizes until Havoc put a finger over her lips. "Simone Amery…I love you too…and I'm glad, glad that the _amazing_ Roy Mustang didn't capture your heart." He said, sarcasm dripping from the words about Mustang. Simone giggled as Havoc wrapped his arms around the small brunette. She looked at him questioningly. "Jean…we have to get back…there's work that needs to be done…" She said, a small sweat drop forming. Havoc shook his head, "We already finished our work for the day…Our work was simple…Finally stop avoiding each other and get the words off of our chests…telling one another…"

_**We were in love…**_

---End---


End file.
